


Warm Bodies

by gnarlybastard



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: But my bitch ass just had to add KingField, But ya’ll relationship is complicated, But you and David just had to involve him in ya’ll foolishness, David and you aren’t dating, Dwight is a pizza delivery boy, F/M, He was just tryna do his job, I'm not sure what to tag anymore, M/M, The ending is kind of open I guess, This was meant to be a Dwight x Reader, With past David x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarlybastard/pseuds/gnarlybastard
Summary: Dwight was just trying to do his job, he didn’t expect to get two significant others from out of it.
Relationships: David King (Dead by Daylight)/Reader, David King (Dead by Daylight)/You, Dwight Fairfield/David King, Dwight Fairfield/Reader, Dwight Fairfield/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Warm Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as best as I could with the CONSTANT fucking interruptions from my family. 
> 
> Enjoy! 💕🥰

A knock sounded on the front door, the noise filling the few people in the living room ears. It made one of them, which was you, stand up. 

You snatched your wallet off the mini table in front of the couch.

You gave a quick glare to your friends, who only laughed or winked.

Arriving to the front door, you opened your wallet, rummaging through the bills. When you opened the door, it revealed an familiar guy in a pizza uniform.

From what you could remember, this was Dwight Fairfield. You’d seen him around school a lot but the two of you only spoke a few times.

“Hello..” Dwight mumbled, not looking at you as he rummaged through the large bag. 

“Yo.” Youreplied, smiling. 

Pushing his glasses up with his shoulder, he pulled out two large pizza boxes and you took them into your hold, turning around to put them on the living room table.

When you came back, Dwight was looking at a paper, seeming worried. You cleared your throat, “Something the matter?” 

He scratched his head, constantly looking anywhere but your eyes. “Yeah, I just confused myself. No worries.”

Saying that, he pulled out more boxes but this time they were smaller. You turned around once again, putting the hot food on the table.

You blinked amusedly as Dwight was once again looking worriedly at the paper that looked like it was a receipt. 

“Uh, can you sign here please?” You nodded, taking the paper and pen, scribbling your signature. Then there was another, then another, how many papers did you have to sign?

“Sorry, it’s my work’s new policy.” 

You shook her head, with a smile. “It’s fine, I was just curious.” 

He made a sound of acknowledgement, finally looking you in the eyes.

Pulling out a single bill, you handed it over to the nervous guy. Slipping your wallet underneath your armpit, you watched him. 

“How much did you want to tip me?” He mumbled, pulling out a bunch of bills and counting them.

You shrugged, leaning against the door. “Whatever is left.”

Dwight paused and slowly looked up at you, eyebrows furrowed and lips in a slight frown.

You raised your eyebrows, wondering why he was looking like that.

“That is-ah-um isn’t necessary.”

He handed you back the change, but you pushed his hands away, shaking your head. But, Dwight was set on giving you back the money.

“Dwight, please. Take the money, it’s fine.” You insisted, pushing his hands away for the millionth time.

He blinked. “How?”

You laughed through your nose, giving him your best smile. “First of all, you’re cute. Secondly, I know it takes a lot of guts to deliver ANYTHING over here at this time of night, so, I’m giving you credit for that. Lastly, you just deserve it. Now, please just take my money.”

Dwight’s face flushed a red and he looked at the ground. He didn’t know what to say to that. He was just doing his job.

After a bit, he finally gathered up the courage to say something but stopped when he saw an familiar person towering over you.

“What do we ‘ave over ‘ere?” David teased, an smirk decorating his lips. 

You rolled your eyes, turning around. “What do you want, David?” 

He shrugged. “Just wanted to know what was taking you so long.”

Putting your hands on your hips, you narrowed your eyes. “Or you just wanted to be nosy.”

David leaned down, his face extremely close to yours. “Maybe..” 

Rolling your eyes, you turned around to Dwight. You went to say something but he interrupted. “Uh, thanks for tip Y/N but I have to go now. I have other customers and they hate it when their food arrives cold.”

You blinked but nodded, waving. “Oh, okay. Bye then.”

“Bye.” He whispered and turned around, departing.

Watching him walk down the hall to the elevator, you uttered something. “David?”

“Yeah, love?” 

“Can you make sure he gets to his car safely?” David looked at you funny, but agreed, slipping past you to run after the delivery boy.

“Oi!” David called, sticking his hand between a space to prevent the elevator from closing. He stepped in and stood next to the nervous guy.

“Did I forget something?” Dwight asked, looking up at the buff man as the doors closed.

David shook his head. “Nah, I, um need to make sure ya get to yer car safely.”

Dwight’s cheeks flushed with color and looked away. David saw and his cheeks burned too, shaking his head. “Look lad, it was Y/N’s idea. It’s not like that..”

Dwight nodded, his cheeks seemingly more flushed. The elevator dinged and the two stepped out, Dwight leading the way with David closely behind.

Dwight unlocked the car and placed the large bag in the passenger’s seat. He got in the driver’s seat and closed the door.

David sighed, rolling his eyes as he took out his phone. “Ya got a phone, kid?”

Dwight nodded, pulling out his phone to show the man while rolling down the window. 

Taking it, David did a lot of tapping between both of the phones and a bit after, he handed the other back his property. 

Dwight looked at his phone confused, seeing a picture of you smiling at the camera with an punk rock sign up. He pressed a button and realized it was an contact picture. 

Before Dwight could say anything, David reached out to tap the screen a couple times. There was now a picture of David, he was sporting an breathtaking smile. 

“Uh, how come I have both of your numbers?” Dwight questioned, looking back and forth between his phone and the man outside the vehicle. 

David laughed but furrowed his eyebrows when he saw that the other was genuinely confused. 

“We’re interested in you, kid.” 

Dwight’s face colored instantly, his finger lifting to itch an spot on his head. “Really?”

“Yeah, mate.”

Dwight ran his tongue over his lips, blinking a few times. “I kind of get that Y/N is interested but why you? I mean, I’ve seen you plenty of times but this is our first time talking.” 

“Let’s just say that I see part of the reason on why Y/N is interested.” 

Dwight looked away, not being able to remain eye contact anymore. This was all so overwhelming.

“I’m sure we’ll ‘ave an wonderful time, mate. All three of us.” 

Dwight twitched, body growing hot as his mind went haywire. This couldn’t be happening. 

David then smiled handsomely and slapped the roof of the car. “Drive safe.” With that, he walked off.

It took an few minutes for Dwight to get himself together after the events that just happened.

He was about midway to another location when he realized it was highly likely that the other customers items were cold.

It was unfortunate to them that he couldn’t find himself to care.


End file.
